wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ледяной Трон
Ледяной Трон был вместилищем души Древнего Шамана Нер'зула после его превращения в ужасного Короля-лича. Он стоял на вершине высокого шпиля в огромной палате. В конце Войны за Ледяной Трон, Король Артас вошёл в тронный зал, взошёл на пьедестал, и разрушил трон с помощью Ледяной Скорби. После того, как тронный зал рухнул и Артас слился с Нер'зулом, чтобы стать Королём-личем. он использует остатки Ледяного Трона как физический трон.The Ascension Пока Король-лич спал, Цитадель Ледяной Короны была построена вокруг шпиля. История .]] ИЗ руководства по WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos : :Душа Нер'Зула была помещена в специальный блок твёрдого, как алмаз, льда, добытого из далёких пределов Круговерти Пустоты. Сознание Нер'Зула заключено в замороженном шлеме, и Нер'Зул чувтсвует, что оно расширилось в десятки тысяч раз. Извращённый под действием демонических сил, Нер'Зул стал спектрлальным существом необъяснимой мощи. В этот момент орк Нер'Зул погиб, а Король-Лич родился. The Birth of the Lich KingWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual, page 95 :Когда Кил'Джеден призвал в Азерот ледяную оболочку , твёрдые кристаллы пронеслись по ночному небу Азерота и упали в пустынном арктическом континенте Нордсколе, глубоко зарывшись в его ледяную корону. Эти кристаллы стали подниматься и формировать трон, а вскоре в них был помещён зловредный дух Нер'Зула. Затем Нер'Зул стал подчинять себе умы некоторых обитателей Азерота. .Icecrown and the Frozen ThroneWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual, page 96 Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Кил'джеден приказал Иллидану Ярость Бури уничтожить Ледяной Трон.Illidan's Task Для этого, он заполучил Око Саргераса и принёс его в Даларан. Иллидан и его союзники-наги использовали Око и природную магическую энергию Даларана чтобы вызвать мощное землетрясение, которое бы разорвало ледяную крону. Заклинание не успело закончиться из-за появления Малфуриона - брата Иллидана, а также его бывшей тюремщицы Майев Песнь Теней и принца Кель'Таса .The Ruins of Dalaran Иллидану не удалось разрушить Трон, но он всё равно получил значительные повреждения. В результате, Король-Лич начал слабеть. Civil War in the Plaguelands Боясь наказания от Кил'Джедена, Иллидан сбежал в Запределье , но повелитель демонов быстро отыскал его и приказал попытаться снова. Kil'jaeden's Command Иллидан повёл армию эльфов крови (во главе с принцем Кель'Тасом), и наг (во главе с Леди Вайш) на Ледяную Корону, чтобы атаковать Трон напрямую. A Symphony of Frost and Flame Иллидан был окончательно разбит королём Артасом , который разбил трон Фростморном. Артас принял Шлем Доминирования, в котором был заключён дух Нер'Зула, и они слились в нового Короля-Лича. "Ледяной Трон" теперь преставляет остатки кристаллов, на которых Артас восседает как на настоящем троне. File:IceCrown1.jpg|The Frozen Throne, from the main menu of ''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:Ice Crown Citadel Night.jpg|The original menu featured a darker version of the the throne. File:Lich King in the Frozen Throne WC3.jpg|Ner'zhul, the Lich King, imprisoned within the Frozen Throne. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King В этой части World of Warcraft Ледяной Трон является финальной подзоной рейда на Цитадель Ледяной Короны, гдн заключён Болвар Фордрагон и где находится Король-Лич. После того как Лич закончил своё правление, место было перестроено и стало более широки м м и сложным. File:Image6 IcecrownCitadel.jpg|Concept art for the interior of the citadel and the spire leading up to the throne. File:Spire.jpg|The spire, stairway to the Frozen Throne, as seen in Wrath of the Lich King. File:Frozen Throne.jpg|The Frozen Throne, as seen from outside Icecrown Citadel. File:Frozen Throne WoW.jpg|The Lich King awaits... Descriptions and Speculation Точное описание тронного зала до разркшения разнится между источниками. В "Ледяном Троне" он описан и показан как трон, находящийся на ледяном пикев центре долины в Ледяной Короне. В РПГ описывается, что Ледяной Трон стоит в центре разрыва посреди своих обломков. В романа "Артас: восхождение Короля-Лича" тронный зал находился в глубокой пещере внутри самого ледника Ледяной Короны, посреди долины. В новелле "Дорога к проклятию" трон не находится в пещере или ущелье (хотя упоминается и "самый пик Ледяной Короны"), но располагается в большом зале внутри цитадели. Это может отсылать к укреплениям, которыми окружён зал. Артас и Кел'Тузад говорили, что на пути к трону сначала нужно спуститься''Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 299, а потом подняться.The Road to Damnation'', page 3 В "Гневе Короля-Лича" разработчики, кажется, руководствовались моделью из "ледяного Трона". Врата Гнева соединены напрямую с Цитаделью Ледяной Корогы через туннуль в горе. Эта гора, скорее всего, то что осталось от ледяного пика, образующего тронный зал, хотя в таком случае она находится гораздо южнее изналачального положения. References es:Trono de Hielo fr:Trône de Glace